Leave Me Broken
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Mini is in love with Edward, but once Bella shows up Edward leaves Mini broken. Will she be able to pick up the peices of her broken heart and can Edward find a way to make it right? Will Jacob also help Mini heal her broken heart Edward/OC/Jacob
1. Preface

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_**Preface**_

* * *

_My heart felt like it was about to break like glass. I could hear the glass cracking in my mind. I wasn't sure if I would live threw all this pain I was now going threw. I though what we had was true love and it would last forever. Every time I seen him with her, I could hear the glass cracking even more. Every time I heard someone talk about them together made me feel like I wanted to die. He promised me he loved me for ever and nothing would ever mess that up, but that was a promise that he could no longer keep once she walked in to his life. All because of her my world was falling apart and I couldn't glue it back together._


	2. Chapter 1 He Broke My Heart

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One: He broke my heart._**

* * *

My name is Mini and I am 17 years old. Also I have the best boyfriend ever. His name is Edward Cullen, and every girl in school hated me for being with him. I didn't care though because I was so happy and everyone in his family loved me. I spend time shopping with Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and I would play basketball, Jasper and I would always hang out and play bored games. Once in a while Carlisle would join the bored games when he wasn't so busy with work. Then there was Esme, because my mother was a drunk and my father was in jail for abusing her, Esme always took care of me like a daughter of her own. What can I say everyone really loved me. I tried to spend time with everyone because I loved them all very much. Edward would always steel me from them when he wanted time with me. I loved my life so much now that I had meet them.

You see it all started when my mother and my father moved to Forks. My father though a small town would be best for us. The only thing it was best for really was me. He went to jail one night after he beat the living day light out of my mother. Edward and I was just friends at first, then after that night things changed. I had so many friends at first until I became Edwards girlfriend. Then every girl that wanted him hated me. Everything was perfect for me, it was like a dream come true. That was until one day that dream became a nightmare. That was the day Bella Swan walked in Edwards life. It wasn't long after that I was just pushed aside and he broke my heart. "Mini I am sorry." Edward said to me whipping the tears away from my face.

"You are sorry? You told me you would love me forever and you are breaking that promise." I said facing my back to him.

"I didn't really break that promise Mini, I told you I would love you forever and I do love you." He said trying to pull me back in his arms.

"No you don't, if you did then you wouldn't be dumping me for her." I pushed away from him and walked out the door of his house.

"She is my singer, I can't stay away from her. If I try you will only end up getting hurt in the long run." He said fallowing me out to my 2002 black Pontiac Sunfire.

"Then go be with her, I hate you for this Edward." I said getting in my car and taking off. I wasn't even a foot away from the house when he opened my passenger door and got in.

"Can we just talk about this please. I still want to be friends. We can be like best friends." He looked at me trying to get me to look back at him but I just couldn't.

"What so I can watch you hang all over her, and show her you love her. No I don't think so now get out of my car or else." I said stopping the car at the end of his drive way.

"I really am sorry, and I do love you." He said getting out closing the door and walking away.

I went to the only other person I knew who I could talk to about Edward and would love to hear about this. Soon as I pulled up to the little faded red house out came Jacob. "Hey Mini, what are you doing here?" He asked me then seen the tears.

"You was right, he dumped me for Bella." I said as he opened the door and stood me up to hug me.

"I told you he is trouble and a waste of time. Look at what he has done to you." Jacob said in a very angry tone.

"I should of listened to you, I am sorry." I said as he carried me in the house. Billy watched as Jacob took me in to his small bedroom and put me on his bed.

"Everything alright?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah, Edward dumped her that is all." He said smiling to Billy.

"It's for the best Mini." Billy said to me then he left the room. Jacob was about to leave when I pulled him down in the bed with me.

"Don't leave me please. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." I said putting my arms around him.

"I have to go talk to Bella." He said standing up.

"Do you have to say her name. I hate her more then anything right now. Why did she have to come here?" Jacob just laughed then walked to the door.

"I will be back later get some rest, if you get lonely Billy is here for you to talk to." He said walking out of the room and out the door. I laid there for about ten minutes waiting for sleep to become me. I felt nothing but pain and I couldn't get Edward off my mind. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Billy at the table writing some things down.

"What you up to?" I asked sitting down next to him trying to get my mind off of Edward.

"Just trying to figure out how to pay for new clothes for Jake. I can't afford any right now but he really needs them." He looked a little hurt.

"I can get him some clothes its no big deal." I was a spoiled little brat so to speak and I could afford things for Jacob.

"No Mini that's your money." Billy said putting his papers to the side.

"Really, I want to do this. After all I love shopping." That cause Billy to laugh. Everyone knew I loved shopping and I couldn't help it.

"I will pay you back soon as I can. Just let me know how much you spent on him. Don't go to over bored on me either." Billy said shaking his head.

"No, I wont accept it. I want to do this so don't worry about paying me back." Then I noticed Billy looking at my necklace.

"That's a really nice necklace you got on." It was a clear crystal heart necklace. Edward gave me it when we first started dating. He told me the day it broke was the day that he would stop loving me. I wanted to break it now because I felt like he no longer loved me.

"Edward got it for me." I said looking down at the table.

"Must of cost a lot." Billy said touching it and realized how cold it felt.

"I don't know, that's not something you should ask when you get something from a guy." Billy just laughed and shook his head.

"It's really cold, even against your warm skin." Billy let it fall back down against my chest then looked at the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. He picked up my hand and looked at it.

"Its a promise ring, I guess that promise is broken also." I said looking down at it.

"It will get better for you. I promise." Billy said then gave me a small hug.

"I don't think it will. _He broke my heart_. So bad that I feel like my world is coming to a end with out him." Billy put his hand under my chin to get me to look up at him.

"You are beautiful, he is very stupid to let you go Mini. Some day he is going to wish he wouldn't of and you are going to find a really wonderful guy that will love you way more then that blood sucker. You know I do believe Jacob has a thing for you. I see the way you look at him at times." That caused me to blush. I did have a crush on Jacob but I was so in love with Edward and he loved me, or so I though. I also knew Jake was a werewolf and I would always pick on him. I would tell him I better get a dog collar for him and put a leash on him because we was breaking the leash law. Billy loved watching us joke around and pick on each other. He always told me that I should dump Edward and get with Jake. I guess maybe I should have listened to him and saved myself this pain and heartbreak.

"I don't think he will ever wish he was still with me." Just then Jacob walked in the door and looked a little angry.

"Mini, Edward needs to talk to you." Jacob said looking at Billy then to me.

"Did he say what for?" I asked him not really sure if this was a good idea.

"Not really, he did say he read something in your mind and would like to talk to you about it." I got up and gave Billy a hug then looked at Jake.

"Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, lets go." We walked out and got in my car.

"What was you thinking that would make him have to talk to you?"

"I really don't know. I was thinking a lot of things while you was gone." I said trying myself to figure out what this was about.  
Once I pulled in the Cullens driveway, I only had to go half way when I seen Edward standing in the middle waiting. I stopped the car then got out and walked up to him.

"Mini." Edward said looking at me once again reading my mind.

* * *

**I would like to know what you think of it so far, and only nice things. If you don't have anything nice to say then please don't say anything at all. Thank you so much for reading this and if you are bored because of it and don't like it then I am very sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2 I love you

**Chapter 2 I love you**

* * *

"Mini, I really am sorry, and I am very sorry I have to do this but I need the necklace and ring back." He said holding his hand out for them. I slid the ring off my finger and put it in his hand. I could feel the tears about to fall because I knew once I gave them back it was really over between us. Just as I was about to take off the necklace Jacob reached for it and yanked it off of me causing the chin to break on it then threw it at Edward.

"How dare you ask a girl back for that. You can afford more of them and you are taking gifts back from her." Edward looked at my face witch was now in tears.

'So much for I will love you forever promise. So much for I will love you until the necklace breaks.' I though about to walk away when Edwards cold hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"It is for the best, I want you to move on and be happy." Just then he crushed the stone heart in his hand like it was nothing. That was when I really knew he no longer loved me. Once again Edward started to read mind again.

"Let's just go back to my house Mini, your better off with out this blood sucking jerk." Jacob said knowing this was really affecting me.

"While you have her there tell her the truth Jacob." Edward said to him not even looking at me. I didn't understand what they was taking about but I knew whatever it was pissed Jake off pretty bad that he almost changed in to his wolf form.

"What is he talking about Jake?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Nothing Mini, lets get out of here." We started to walk away when Edward stopped me.

"He loves you Mini. He loves you the same way you love him however once he also finds his mate it will be the like it is between you and me. He will leave you for her and you will be left once again hurt." Just then Jacob turned in to a wolf and was growling at Edward.

"Just great Jake now you got nothing to put on and Billy already said you need new clothes. Go home Jake, I will meet you there." I was a little scared he would hurt Edward and I didn't want them two fighting.

"Yeah dog run along home." Edward said laughing.

"Knock it off Edward!" I yelled at him as I put my hand on Jacobs head to try and calm him down.

"Why not, tell him the truth Mini." Edward said with a angry look on his face.

"Lets go home Jake." I said about to turn and walk to the car.

"Tell Jake the truth now Mini. Tell him about how you have a crush on him, how you love him, how when I made love to you that one night you though about Jacob. Do you know how hard that is trying to get some from a girl when her minds on another guy. Especially a nasty dog." Edward said pissing Jacob off even more.

"Edward stop it, it was one time. That was after you started pretty much ditching me for Bella. I'm sure you was busy thinking of her while doing me." I yelled at him.

"Yeah, your right. That's all you was to me Mini, something to play with in my bed when I was bored and waiting for the perfect girl." That really set Jacob off and he was about ready to attack Edward.

"Jake, go home and get dressed please. So we can talk." I said now in tears of hurt and anger. Jacob took off running in the woods and I walked over to my car. Just then Edward was right behind me and stopped me from opening the door.

"I am sorry it has to be this way. You need to forget me and move on. It is for the best. Goodbye Mini. _I love you_." He said then he was gone. My mind was going crazy. Had he just said that to make me hate him so I would forget about him and move on. Was he bipolar or something also. How could he love me when the heart was broken. He told me he would love me until the heart was broken and he broke it. I got in the car then drove back to Billy and Jacobs house. I was still in tears that I almost wrecked my car on my way over. I got to the house to find Jacob sitting outside waiting for me. He looked so pissed off that if looks could kill the whole world would be dead.

"Tell me what he was talking about back there." Jake demanded from me.

"When Edward started ditching me for Bella and I was over here a lot spending time with you I ended up having a little crush on you. I felt bad because I loved Edward and so I tried to forget about you. I went back to him and one night when we doing stuff for some reason your face came in mind. That was when I realized that I was also in love with you. Edward was always with Bella and you was always here for me when I was hurting." I was afraid he would hate me, and tell me he would never want to see me again after this, but I was wrong.

"How do you feel about him?" I sad down on the steps with Jake.

"I still love him, but he is meant to be with Bella. I guess I am just going to have to forget about him." I looked down at my hand looking for my ring but it was gone. I felt naked with out it, and my necklace.

"What about me?" Jacob asked looking down at the ground.

"_I love you_." I said looking at him waiting to see what he reaction was.

"Love as in like a friend, brother, or more?" It was so weird, how can a person love two people just the same.

"_I love you_ the way I love Edward, but he is right. Someday your mate will come along and I will be pushed aside the way I am now." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Are you willing to try?" I felt his warm hand on mine.

"Maybe someday, just not right now." I said standing up and looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob asked standing up putting his arms around me.

"When you left, he told me he loves me. How can he say the things he said then say he loves me. How can he do what he did then tell me he loves me." He stood up and pulled me in for a hug as i laid my head on his shoulder.

"Because Mini, he does love you. He loves two people the same way you do. The same way I do." I was now confused. Jacob never told me he loved someone.

"Who do you love?" I wanted to know so bad now.

"I too love Bella, and _I love you_." I felt my world fall apart again. Not only Bella had taken Edward from me, she had part of Jacob to. I felt my heart breaking once more.

"I have to go." I was about to get in my car when Jacob stopped me.

"Mini, _I_ _love you_." I just smiled then got in my car.

"_I love you_ to Jacob." Then I took off home. Home, a place I haven't stayed in since after that night Edward had came and saved me. I would either stay at Edwards house or with Jacob and now I was on my way back to my own personal hell.

* * *

_**I love to hear what you think so far. Also be nice on what you have to say, if it is rude then don't say nothing at all. Thank you for reading this.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Till Death Do Them Part

**Chapter 3 Till Death Do Them Part**

* * *

I went home to my hell only to learn that my father was now out of jail. Soon as I walked in the door he gave me the death glare that made me want to crawl out of my own skin and die. "Where have you been." He asked me backing me in to the wall.

"I stayed with some friends for a while." I was so scared that I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you knocked up or something?" My father yelled in my face and pinning me to the wall.

"No, can you please let me go." I was now in tears and scared for my own life. Just then I heard the door bell go off. I thanked god for who ever was at the door because they just saved me. My father walked to the door and opened it to find Edward standing there looking very pissed off.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I heard my father ask him.

"I am looking for Mini, my sister is having a sleep over tonight and she is invited." I wondered what made Edward come to my door and say this. I couldn't figure out what he was up to but I didn't seem to care because I wanted away from my father.

"Edward," I said half smiling at him but hearing my heart breaking.

"Mini, Alice is waiting for you she asked me to come and get you." I looked at my father.

"Is it alight if I go?" I was afraid he would say no after how he acted when we was alone.

"Yeah get out of here." My father slammed the door in our faces as we took off to my car. Once we got away from the house I found a pull off and pulled the car off the road.

"What was that all about?" I was thankful but a little angry with him. He didn't say anything right away he just stairs at me. I wondered what my father was thinking and what made him show up at my door like that.

"Alice seen something, and I think you need to stay away from there tonight." I wanted to know what Alice seen now.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" He still looked at me almost as if it was hurting him.

"Mini, your father was going to kill you tonight. Your mother is already dead. If you would of walked up the stairs you would have found her." I felt tears rolling down my face and I didn't know what to do or say. Edward reached over and whipped the tears away from my face. "I am very sorry Mini." I now wished I spent more time with my mother but it was all to late.

"What was he thinking when you opened the door?" I was a little afraid to know but part of me wanted to.

"Mini, he knows about you and me. He still thinks you and I are together and when I opened the door and he seen me he wanted to kill you. He thinks that we are lying about the sleep over witch we are and he has plans for you when you get back. He is planing on raping you and killing you. You do not know how bad I just wanted to kill him right then and there. He was also thinking about your mother and how he killed her." Edward said putting his arms around me.

"I guess the _till death do them part_ is in affect." I could feel more tears coming down my face.

"I though I was a monster, I think there is sicker and worse them me out there." That part was true to me. I was so glad to be in his arms again and happy. This moment Bella didn't even exist but I knew somewhere deep down he was thinking about her. I felt like I had no one anymore I felt like maybe it was best to go back to my house and let my father kill me.

"Mini, don't think like that" I knew Edward would be reading my mind.

"Why not, what do I have left now?" I seen something moving in the woods near by and noticed it was a wolf. I got a better look to see it was Jacob watching and trying to hide.

"You have Jacob, he is not happy that I am in this car with you right now and he is wondering what is going on." I got out of the car and walked in to the woods some.

"Jacob," Just then I found him hiding behind a bush.

"I don't have any clothes with me right now what do you need Mini?" He looked hurt and worried.

"Jake, my father killed my mother. He plans on killing me next. Alice seen it but Edward came to the door and saved me in time." I said walking over to Jake not caring that he was naked. I wanted things to be back to the way they used to be with me and Edward so bad right now. Jake pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I noticed Edward was once again gone. He did what he had to do witch was save me and leave. Leave me here to suffer. I wish he would of just left me back there to die.

"Let's go back to my place so I can get dressed. We will talk to Billy and maybe you can move in with us. We made it back to the house so Jake could get dressed. I waited outside sitting on the steps for him to come back out. After a few minutes he turned fully dressed.

"Jacob where in the world am I going to sleep?" I knew the house was small as it was and there was no extra rooms. On top of all that I didn't want to be in the way.

"In my room." That caused me to bust out laughing.

"Jacob your bed is way to small for us to fit on that comfy."

"Well I guess we will have to go get your bed and put it in my room now wont we." I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to the house ever again.

"Yeah I guess we could." I smiled a little.

"What does he want now." Jacob was looking to the woods.

"Who?" I was confused on what was going on for a minute.

"Edward, he wants to talk to you alone." I got up from the step and started walking away from Jake. I turned around about to ask him to come with me but he went back in the house. I walked in to the woods for a little bit not knowing where Edward was but I knew he would find me and I was right.

"What do you want now Edward?" I really didn't want to deal with him anymore or see him.

"You have to go back to your house. The cops are looking for you and my father told then you was with me." He picked me up and put me on his back.

"Edward your going to make me sick doing this."

"Just close your eyes, it will be over before you know it." He said rubbing my arm that was around his neck.

"Promise?" I wondered if he could keep this promise.

"Yes, I promise." For once Edward had keep a promise. Once we was at his car he put me back down on my own two feet. I wasn't sure what the cops would want me for and I was not ready for this at all. Edward could read everything that was running threw my mind and put his arms around me then kissed my forehead. Rosalie walked out of the house and seen us. She came down to us and shoved Edward away from me.

"Don't you think you done enough damage on her." She slapped Edward in the face. "You have Bella now, stay away from Mini or I will kick your ass."

"Rosalie what are you doing?" I asked her as she started dragging me to her car.

"I am so sick of this. I have to sit here and watch him with her and I know that should be you and him. I want to rip her heart out and shove it down Edwards throat for doing this to you. I don't care if she is his singer, he is meant to be with you, not that stupid back stabbing bitch." I was shocked at how Rosalie was acting.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to me then looked at Edward who was right behind us and gav him the death glare.

"You don't know?" Rosalie dropped my arm witch was starting to turn black and blue.

"No, what are you taking about." I was now confused and I hated being confused.

"Tell her now Edward." Rosalie shoved me right in to Edward. I felt like a rag doll being passed around. He caught me before I could end up getting hurt.

"Tell me what?"

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter here but let me know what you think so far and please be nice about what you say.**


	5. Chapter 4 Another Chance

Chapter 4 Another Chance

"Let's go in my room alone and talk." Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me to his room. I was trying to figure out what could Bella have done to piss off Rosalie and be a back stabbing bitch. I couldn't think of anything really. Once we got to Edwards room I noticed all the pictures of me was shoved in a box. Everything from me or about me was in that box. The bed Edward had got for me when I was there was gone. There was a different bed in its place witch my guess was for Bella. He pulled out the computer chair for me to sit on. I sat down and watched him trying to find the right words.

"I messed up so bad with you and I know it, and if you never forgive me again I understand." I knew he wasn't perfect and I also knew he made mistakes. "Look right now as we are in my room Bella is over at Jacobs." I still didn't get it because I already knew they was friends.

"So, they are friends what does that have to do with anything?"

"Alice seen them two together, she also seen something else." He looked like he was about to cry if he only could. "Mini, Bella is leaving me for Jacob and there is nothing I can do to stop her." I felt bad for Edward because he broke up with me for her and she goes and does this to him. However there was part of me that was hurting because Jacob was trying to get me to stay with him.

"I don't get it Jake just asked me to stay with him and he wants to date."

"He did, but he loves Bella so much more then he loves you and tonight its going to happen. Alice also seen you walking in and catching them. You was going to tell Jacob you wanted to be with him and was so happy but when you walked in the door and seen that you went back home to your parents house and Alice seen you take your own life." I didn't know what to say. So much was running threw my mind. "I can keep you from doing it and I don't want you to do it. Promise me that you wont hurt yourself Mini."

"I promise." Edward yanked me up out of the chair in to a hug and I though he was going to squeeze the life out of me. I guess he read my mind because not long after he let me go.

"Can you give me _another chance_?"

"I don't know Edward I have a lot on my plate as you know."

"Mini, you have somewhere to live. I will put our bed back and it can go back to the way things was before."

"What about Bella being your singer, how are you going to stay away from her." Edward started to laugh.

"I though she was only because I couldn't read her mind. I was so wrong, once I let you go I realized it wasn't her, it was you." I looked down at the floor then back up at him trying to figure out if he was lying to me or not. "I am telling you the truth Mini. Tell me you don't love me and we can just be friends." How stupid did he think I was to let him go. Of course I loved him.

"Edward, you know I love you."

"So are we back together?" I stood up and put my arms around his neck then learned up and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Just then Rosalie busted in the bedroom pulling me from Edward.

"Bellas father is outside looking for Mini." I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. We walked down the stairs to find him talking with Carlisle.

"Mini, I think you should sit down." Carlisle said to me wondering how I was going to react to this. I watched Chief Swan stair down Edward before he began to tell me what he had to.

"Mini, your father killed your mother. Not long after he wrote a note telling you he was sorry and he also had planned on killing you also but took his own life instead. I am very sorry." I felt my heart about to stop that was until Edward had put his arms around me. I already knew this was going to happen but it just didn't seem real until now. I could feel the tears starting and it was so hard for me to breath.

"I am going to take her upstairs and see if I can calm her down." Edward said as he picked me up off the couch then carried me back up to his bedroom. I was in my own world and now understood why Edward said I was going to take my own life. I lost my mother and father then tonight I would of went to tell Jacob that we could try and he was going to be in bed with Bella. The girl who stole Edward from me, who now stool Jake and who's father just told me that my father killed my mother then took his own life. I now understood why I would try to take my own life.

"You promised me Mini." He still hadn't put me down. My guess was he was afraid I would take off and he would never see me again.

"I know." Just then I heard someone yelling down stairs and it sounded like Jasper. I was right because Jasper walked in the room and pulled me away from Edward.

"Mini, are you alight? Mini." I could tell he was calming me down.

"Yeah Jasper, I am alright." I could hear Edward saying something but right now my mind was on what was going to happen to me.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think so far and once again thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5 Prom From Hell

**I want to thank everyone who left me reviews, I will try to have updates everyday that I can. I am glad you like it so far and check out Mini, her dress and shoes on my page if you would like to see them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Prom From Hell**

The next morning I woke to find myself laying on Edwards chest. He looked like he was in his own world and I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull him out of it. I laid there for a little while faking sleeping wondering if he had noticed or not then I knew right then and there he knew I was awake.

"I was just thinking." I could feel his hand rubbing my back.

"What was you thinking about?" I watched him waiting for a answer.

"You do know prom is tonight and I want you to come with me." This cause me to laugh.

"You do know that was all the wrong way to ask a girl to prom."

"Yeah, but I know you want to go with me so we are going." Just then Alice rushed in the door and pulled me away from Edward.

"This is going to be so great I seen the perfect dress for you the other day." I could tell she was way over excited about ready to bounce off the wall. "Let's go now Rosalie is waiting on us." I looked down to see I wasn't even dressed to go shopping.

"Alice at least give her time to shower and get dressed." I thanked Edward for saving me from being taking shopping dressed like I just rolled out of bed, witch I had.

It only took me a half hour to get ready to go shopping. I found Rosalie and Alice waiting for me and they about pulled my arms off to get me out the door from Edward. I didn't even get to hug or kiss him by because of them two. I swear shopping was a addiction for them, and I thought I had a shopping problem. Once we got to the store Rosalie and Alice was walking around looking for a dress that Alice knew was here. Just then Alice showed up with this really pretty purple dress. Not long after Rosalie was right beside her with a par of purple hills that I swear was stripper shoes. Was I going to prom or becoming a stripper for Edward? I could just hear Edward now talking about getting a stripper pool in the bedroom and perverted Emmett agreeing with him. I know Jasper would stick up for me, he usually always did. "Edwards going to die when he sees you." Alice said causing Rosalie to laugh.

"Isn't he already?" There was Rosalie being a smart ass but that's why we all loved her.

"Are you sure this looks good, I feel like I'm going to a strip club." Rosalie just walked away laughing even more.

"It's perfect trust me." I did love the dress but I didn't want Edward mad at what other guys would think of me in it. I looked over at Alice who was picking out her dress when all the sudden she stopped. I waited for a few minutes to see what she was seeing.

"Alice?" She still didn't answer so I waited a little longer.

"Mini, we need to get back to the house now." She pulled me to pay for everything then we took off almost leaving Rosalie behind. Once we got back home Edward was sitting in the living room with Emmett talking about something funny because they was laughing. Alice now looked angry and I wasn't sure what it was about but I knew she was angry with Edward. I looked at him wondering what he had done or was going to do.

"Outside now Edward." I swear if Alice got any angry there would be fire coming out of her. I watched him get up and disappear out the door. I knew the others could hear what Alice was saying to Edward by the looks on the faces but I couldn't and it was bugging me. It didn't take long until Edward walked back in the door angry himself.

"I wont let that happen Alice." Edward looked at me and I could tell something was really wrong now.

"You best not or I will rip you apart myself." Rosalie added in to what Edward was fighting with Alice about. I now knew whatever it was had to be about me the way Rosalie was watching him when he got close to me.

"Lets get out of here for a while Mini." I fallowed Edward out to his car.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" The look on his face changed from angry to worried.

"Mini, you know I never want to hurt you right?" Okay now I was scared.

"I know that."

"Alice seen me ditching you for Bella. I promise you Mini I wont let that happen." I looked down at my hands in my lap wondering why would he ditch me for her.

"Did she say why you did it?"

"No, she just told me I better avoid Bella all I can." I felt his hand pull my hand to his lap.

"I trust you."

"I know you do but I wish you didn't." He squeezed my hand lightly causing me to look at him.

"Where are we going?" I knew we only had a few hours to prom and Alice would want me back to get me all ready.

"I just had to get out of the house for a little while and be alone with you. I will have you back in time, or Alice will rip my head off." He said laughing.

"I wouldn't want that, a headless date would be pretty freaky."

Edward didn't have me out long. Soon as I got on the door Alice and Rosalie stole me to get me ready. They was already dressed and ready to go. By the time they finished with me Alice made everyone stand at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie took off down the steps and stood next to Emmett. Alice also took off and stood next to Jasper. "You can come down now Mini." Alice yelled to me.

I took a deep breath then walked to the top of the steps reminding myself the whole time to not trip and fall. There I was in my purple dress and hooker hills standing there watching the whole Cullen family just stair at me in aw. Carlisle just smiled at Edward who's mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth Edward." I could hear him whisper. Esme's hand reached up and closed his mouth for him causing me to laugh. Edward just rolled his eyes then started up the steps after me to make sure I wouldn't fall down them.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" He asked still not taking his eyes off of me.

"I think every night I am with you is the night of my life." Emmett started laughing only to end up getting slapped by Rosalie. I just smiled at her then shook my head.

"Have her back by midnight." Carlisle said laughing a little.

"Wait I want pictures." Esme said so excited shoving all of us together then getting pictures. I couldn't wait for the prom tonight because I knew I had the hottest date there and I loved him so much.

Once we got to the prom everything was perfect that was up until I seen Bella standing next to Jacob. I started to worry until Alice pulled Edward in to the prom as I fallowed Jasper who was looking over at Bella. "Jasper, is something bad going to happen." He just looked at me then back over at Bella.

"Yeah, Mini. Promise me something." Jasper said looking a little upset.

"Depends on what it is."

"Promise me that if anything does go wrong tonight no matter what you wont leave us. I like having you around and you don't have anywhere else to go now. Esme thinks of you as a daughter, it would just crush her if you left." I didn't know what was going to happen and I was now worried.

"I promise." Jasper smiled at me then handed me off to Edward who seemed to be watching Bella and Jacob. I was starting to think that she was better looking then me tonight and that was why he was watching her but once he heard what I was thinking he made sure I knew other wise.

"No one in this room right now is as beautiful as you so stop thinking that." Edward finally started looking at me and stopped watching Bella. I could tell he was still trying to figure out what was going on between Bella and Jacob though.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you know a human thing." I said to Edward as he started to laugh.

"I will be here waiting when you get back." He said as I started to walk away. After a few minutes when I came back out of the bathroom I went to look for Edward. He was no where to be found. I started to think Alice's vision was right and he had ditched me. I just keep on walking around looking for Edward when I finally was right back outside. I looked over by his car and there he stood, with Bella. She looked like she was in tears and I wasn't sure if I should walk over or just go back inside. I stood there and just then Bella leaned up and kissed Edward. I felt my heart breaking then felt a wave of being calm. I turned around with tears in my eyes to find Jasper and Alice standing there waiting for me.

"Go back to the prom, don't let me mess up your night."

"Mini, we have been to the prom one to many times. Come on let us take you back to the house." Alice said pulling me to the car. I was glad they didn't park anywhere near Edward but I turned around and looked back to see him kissing Bella back. Once again I could hear my heart breaking. That was when Edward stopped kissing her and looked right at me. I just turned my head and got in the car as Jasper took off.

"Mini, are you okay?" Jasper was trying to calm me down but some reason it wasn't working and he was very worried.

"Fine." I couldn't say anything else.

Once we got to the house Jasper and Alice put me in there room and Esme stayed by my side the rest of the night. Edward never came back that night and I knew deep down he was with Bella. That hurt even more to think about it. Tonight was to be the best night of my life only turned into the _prom from hell_. I know I cried myself to sleep that night and the Cullen's all took turns keeping a eye on me all of them expect the one I wanted witch was Edward.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far and don't forget be nice.**


	7. Chapter 6 Love's a Bitch

**Chapter 6 Love's a Bitch**

I woke up the next morning to find myself no long in Jasper and Alice's room but in Edwards room. I looked down at the foot of the bed to find him sitting there with his head in his hands as if he was crying, if he only could. He turned around and looked at me soon as I sat up. I was still in my dress from last night and noticed even my shoes was still on my feet. I undid my shoes and took them off. Edward still just sat there watching me not sure of what to say or do. I wanted to know what he was thinking at this very moment and why he was kissing Bella. He soon answered my questions for me. "I need to explain some things to you."

"I'm listing." I was about to cry but I fought it.

"Mini, you know I never wanted to hurt you like this. Last night I found out that Bella is pregnant to me."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't really know we are going to talk to Carlisle today about it."

"We?"

"Bella and I." I felt like my world was once again crashing down on me and there was nothing I or anyone else could do to stop it. Once again Bella was taking what means the most to me away.

"So she is here now?"

"Yes."

"What does this mean for you and me?" He stood up from the bed then walked over to the large window that was open.

"I don't know right now." I looked down at my nails seeing the purple color that Rosalie had painted them.

"Edward." I heard Bella voice say outside the bedroom door. He was at the door in a blink of a eye. She looked in the room at me in the bed giving me the most hateful look I have ever seen in my life.

"Bella go back down stairs, I will be down soon."

"Edward what is she doing in your bed?" Bella asked a little angry with him.

"It's her bed actually since I do not sleep you know that. Just go down stairs I need to talk to Mini." Bella then left out a angry grunt then walked away.

"Mini, I'm so sorry that I hurt you but you know that I'm honest and that I take on my responsibilities. I have to do the right thing and step up and be a father to this child. I want to be together forever. I don't know how I am going to stay away from you. I want to at least stay friends, at least best friends. Do you think we can handle that because I can't take it if you leave and neither can my family, they all love you. I think they love you a lot more then they love me right now." I didn't know what to say, my heart was now breaking even more.

"I need some time Edward." I grabbed my shoes and just walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Bella watched me leave and I could seen the evil smile on her face knowing she had won. I was at the last step when Emmett was right in front of me. I now had tears in my eyes as he picked me up and put me in his jeep. Rosalie came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Emmett is going to get you out of here for a while. We have a place of our own and you are going to stay with us for a while. I already have all of your things over there." She said trying to wipe the tears away as fast as they was falling.

"Thanks Rosalie." She smiled a little then closed the door and stepped away.

"Take care of her Emmett I will be there soon as I take care of things here." Rosalie walked away and was gone in a flash. Emmett was now in the jeep and looked over at me.

"Mini, everything is going to work out just fine please don't worry about it."

"How can you say that, he don't love me no more."

"He loves you so much, way more then he loves her. This child though is important to him." I just looked at Emmett and he started the jeep.

"Just not enough." I looked down at my hands and watched tears fall on my hands.

"He loves you more then anything in this world, but do you understand this baby is going to be a vampire, he can be killed for this." Emmett said as we pulled away from the house. "He don't want you to leave this is killing him even more then this who baby issue."

"Emmett, are you sure it will turn out just alright?"

"If I am wrong then I will get you anything your little heart wants thats in my power."

"_Love's a bitch_ why does it even exist?" Emmett just looked at me with out saying a word.

* * *

**I added the dress and shoes to my porfile if you want to check them out.**


	8. Chapter 7 When the Time is Right

**Chapter 7 When the Time is Right**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Rosalie would only show up at night because she was busy taking care of Bella during the day. Emmett and Rosalie never talked about Bella or Edward around me but one night when they though I was asleep I over heard them. "Edward is a mess with out Mini." I heard Rosalie saying sounding hurt.

"I know but there is nothing that we can do."

"Why can't he just be with Mini, Alice said Bella wont live threw giving birth to this child." I heard something being slammed down. "We could raise the baby and Edward can live happy ever after with Mini."

"Rosalie how can you say that, what is Edward wants this baby."

"He don't, he told me that's its nothing but trouble and he just wants to be with Mini again. Did you know he snuck out a few times to come see her but he just couldn't go all the way because he was afraid what would happen if he did."

"Wow, I don't see why he can't have his cake and eat it to." I tried not to move because I didn't want them to know I was awake yet.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why can't he have both Bella and Mini." Then I heard like someone was being slapped.

"He isn't meant to be with Bella, he is meant for Mini. How could you say such a thing Emmett."

"Shhh Minis awake." Damnit I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them guessed I was now awake.

"Mini I got you something to eat so get out here." I heard Rosalie say to me. I got up from the bed and walked out to the living room where Emmett was play his Playstation 3 and Rosalie was watching. I sat down next to Emmett looking at the bag of food Rosalie had brought for me. I wasn't really that hungry, but I knew if I didn't eat that I would only end up getting the food shoved down my throat.

"Thanks so much Rosalie but you didn't have to get me anything."

"You need to eat Mini." Emmett jumped up then went to the door. "What was that all about."

"Nothing, just stay here and eat I will be right back." Rosalie got up and also walked outside of the house. I found them two very strange and wanted to know what they was up to so unlike I was told I fallowed them out to the door. I looked threw the door witch was cracked a little bit opened to see Edward standing there talking to them. He knew I was there because he looked right at me.

"Just go back home Edward and let her alone." I heard Emmett say.

"Mini, can we talk please." Edward said looking at me.

"You have done enough to her Edward do as Emmett says and go back to Bella.

"Let him say what he has to say to me." I said opening the door all the way. Rosalie looked very angry now and I knew she wasn't going to be happy with me for not listing to her. Emmett pulled her away from the house to give us some time to talk. Edward walked in and closed the door.

"How are you holding up?" I wanted to slap him for asking me that.

"Fine, what do you want?" I was trying to hide all my hurt and pain from him but I knew it wasn't working.

"I was wondering if you would be alright if, I turned Bella into a vampire."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to make sure you are alight with this, after all she is going to be a mother and I want her to live to see her baby if alive is what you call it." I turned my back to Edward. I knew once he turned her that he would be with her forever for the sake of the child.

"Do whatever you think is best Edward. I have nothing to do with this so keep me out of it." I turned back around and he was gone. I could feel tears coming down my face very fast. It was time for me to pack my bags and leave. I walked in the bedroom and grabbed some clothing that I would need. I left my cell phone behind because I knew it would only be a way for Edward to try and contact me. I went to the only place and person I knew Alice couldn't see and that was Jacob. I know he was hurting from what Bella had done but I also knew he would help me get away from here. I walked outside to see my car sitting there. I figured Rosalie had brought it since after all it was my car. I jumped in the car and took of to see Jacob. Once I pulled up to the house I seen Billy coming out the door way.

"He isn't here right now Mini but you are welcome to stay until he gets back." Billy said smiling at me.

"Thanks so much Billy you are my life savor." I went in the house and sat down at the table.

"Are you hear for that shopping trip?"

"Oh I forgot about that." I really did.

"It is alight Mini, I will find a way to take care of everything."

"No Billy, I said I would and I keep my promise. I just hope Jake can do something for me in return and you wont ever have to worry about paying me back." I would take Jake shopping for clothes and in return he would get me out of here forever some how so Alice couldn't see. I wasn't there very long when Jake came threw the door. He looked just as bad as I did from what Bella had done.

"Jacob, look who's here for your shopping trip." I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and I am sure he seen it just as much in mine.

"I seen her car outside, Mini do you want to go down to the beach so we can talk."

"It looks like it's going to rain so how about we go shopping and talk on the way." I knew that would work and besides I knew Alice would no longer be able to see me.

"Yeah, sounds great." I could tell he really didn't want to.

"I will see you later Billy, take care." I gave him a hug then walked out the door. Jacob and I got in my car then took off. We didn't even get away from the house before Jacob asked what I was up to.

"Where are we going?"

"I promised Billy to get you some clothes, he said he would pay me back. However I don't want paid back I want you to do something for me."

"What are you yo to Mini?"

"Don't worry about it Jacob I will tell you _when the time is right_."

* * *

**Reviews are loved so leave me some! Thank you so much for reading this and telling me what you think about it. Once again be nice!**


	9. Chapter 8 Take Me With You

**Chapter: 8 Take Me With You**

* * *

After a while of shopping with Jacob we made a agreement. I would pick out his clothes if he was aloud to pick out one out fit for me to wear. I figured what the hell, just go with it so I could get this done a lot faster and get out of here. I was shocked at what he had picked out. (A/N: The outfit is on my page check it out.)

He did a really good job and I just loved it. The shoes where flip flops or some of you may call them thongs. I personally think thongs are underwear but hey everyone is different right? They was black with a heart on them like a tattoo heart. The band to hold your foot in was white with a bow. The skirt was a mini skirt witch Jacob said was perfect for me, and when I was about to slap him he said because of my name. Then came the top, Jacobs picked a lot of shirts the showed my belly and I just told him pick something else. After a half hour he found this cute halter top that was black and white. Best of all it didn't show my belly or make me look like a hooker.

"So are you going to tell me your plans yet?"

"No, in a little while I will. Right now I am hungry so lets get something to eat finish shopping then I will tell you."

"Is it something I am not going to like?" Jacob looked so hurt.

"I really can't answer that for you because I can't read your mind."

"Yeah like that blood sucker you are so in love with." I slapped Jacob witch only cause him to laugh.

"You slap like a girl!"

"Last time I checked I was a girl, and you look like one."

"I look like what!" People in the store started to look at us like we was mental or something.

"You need a hair cut." I pulled on his long hair.

"Bella likes it long thank you very much."

"Uh did you have to say her name. So what if she liked it long, she is with Edward now so you shouldn't do what she wants you to anymore." I was annoyed with Bella and if I knew Edward wouldn't stop me I would go in and beat her face in.

"I know I shouldn't care about what she thinks and likes, it is just hard you know." I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, look lets just eat and get out of here." We finished our food then got in the car. I knew it was now time to open my mouth and tell Jacob what I was up to. I just wasn't sure how he was going to react to it.

"I would like to know what you have planned." I heard him saying getting comfy in the passenger seat.

"You have to wait until I get to where I need to be." I had to have him hold on for another fifteen minutes until I got to the airport.

"How much longer is that going to be."

"Just relax Jacob, you are worse then I child."

After what seemed to be forever of driving we got to the airport. I looked over at Jake to see him asleep. "Jake, time to wake up."

"Where are we?"

"The airport."

"Are you kidnapping me?" This caused me to laugh.

"No, but I am giving you the best gift ever."

"What is that?" He was now fully awake when I said he was getting a gift.

"My car." His mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean you are giving me your car?" Now it was time to tell the truth.

"I needed you to help me get away. When I am with you Alice can't see what I am up to and stop me before I go. I took you shopping like I promised, and on top of that got you a car. Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas. and whatever else I wont be around for." I got out of the car only to be stopped by Jacob.

"_Take me with you_."

"I am so sorry, I wish I could but you have to stay here."

"Mini, please don't do this, don't go." I felt him grab my hand and hold on to it tighter.

"Jake, I have to. I am sorry. Take care of your new car, and yourself." I left go of his hand and walked away with his voice echoing in my head to take him with me. I just wish I could have.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9 You didn't miss me

**Chapter 9 You didn't miss me**

* * *

One year later:

Its been a year, a whole year since I last seen Edward. I finished school, was going to college during the day and at night I was working. I got sleep, but not enough. I would have dreams about Edward once in a while, and every so often I would dream of Jacob. I just got out of class and had to go home to get some sleep before heading in to work. I got a job being a stripper, it wasn't something I ever seen myself doing but it put food in my stomach and helped me pay for a new car, college, and everything else I would need. Everything that was expect Edward. I didn't think about him that much because I was also so busy, that was until one night he showed up at my job.

"This is just what you need Edward, checking out hot chicks naked." It sounded like Emmett but I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

"I really don't want to be here." I was getting ready to walk off stage for the next girl when I heard someone say my name.

"Look at that girl, she looks just like Mini." I turned around to find Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Edward standing there looking at me.

"That's because that is Mini!" Jacob was smiling and yelled it. Edward looked up at me with a face full of anger. What did he care, I was living my life with out him and doing a really good job at it.

"Mini can we talk?" Edward asked me still looking pretty pissed off.

"Yeah, I am just getting off, give me ten minutes and I will be right out." I wasn't sure what he was about to say to me, and truth be told I wish they hadn't come here.

I walked outside to see Edward standing next to his car waiting for me. I was guessing the others stayed inside for the show. Edward didn't look to happy, of course I knew he wouldn't but what did he care. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this talk or not but I knew it was now or never. I walked over to him waiting for him to yell at me. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Getting on with my life, making something of myself." He was so angry I though he was going to break something.

"Being a whore?" He was now almost yelling.

"I'm not being a whore, things aren't the way they were before."

"Yeah I can see that." He wouldn't even look at me now.

"I am just a dance here that is it. I go to college during day and this is how I pay for it." He was now looking at me.

"If you would of stayed my family would of took care of you."

"I didn't want that, and I didn't want to sit there and watch you with her and that child."

"You wouldn't have to, Bella didn't make it." He now looked hurt.

"You told me you was going to change her so she would live." I was now confused.

"She didn't make it and I didn't have enough time to change her. I'm so disappointed in you Mini." Edward said walking away. I ran up after him grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Why?"

"This isn't the life I wanted for you." I was now getting pissed.

"There is nothing wrong with my life right now, why can't you see that?" The next think I knew he shoved me in to a wall.

"Yes there is, so many old sick men looking at your body. Going home fucking there wives but thinking of you."

"So what, that is part of life." I tried to push away from him but it was useless.

"When I walked in there I could hear all them sick fuckers minds thinking about what they wanted to do to you. Do you have any idea what its like hearing that about the person you love."

"You don't love me, you love Bella. Just like you said I was just a toy and that's what I am now."

"You are so much more then that but you don't see it." Edward started to walk away from me but something stopped him.

"Rosalie wants you to call her, she misses you." He then walked back in the club.

"Yeah, but you didn't miss me." I said walking to my car with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update had some family problems.

S


	11. Chapter 10 You belong with me

**Chapter 10 You belong with me**

* * *

I sat there for about a hour looking down at my phone not sure if I should call Rosalie. I just wanted to leave again and hope no one would find me but I had a life here. I had my job and college, I was happy, wasn't I? Edwards face keep flashing in my mind and how hurt he was but why should I care he hurt me. All my faith was fading and I was lost. I decided to call her knowing she would end up yelling at me. "Hello?" I could hear her voice answer.

"Rosalie it's Mini"

"Oh my gosh Mini how are you?" I was shocked she wasn't angry but happy.

"Good, I got a job and I am even going to college."

"When are you coming back home? Everyone misses you." I smiled but then it turned back into a frown.

"Not everyone." I said sadly to her.

"What are you talking about Mini?"

"Edward doesn't." I felt hurt saying that because it hurt me knowing he didn't miss me.

"Mini, he misses you more then any of us. He tried to look for you but couldn't find you. He wouldn't talk to anyone and mostly sat in his room. He wasn't even with Bella when she died, he left her die, for you, to be with you. He loves you and he belongs with you. Come back home Mini, come back to us, but most importantly come back to Edward." I wasn't sure what to say, or even do.

"I have to go, I have class in the morning. I will think about it and I promise to call you back with a answer."

"Alright, bye and thanks for calling me so I know your alive."

"Sure, bye." I hung up my phone and went to do my report that was due in two days but I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. Now I seen why he was so hurt, he let Bella go to be with me and I was already gone. I keep trying to keep my mind on the report but just couldn't. I became frustrated then shoved my books and papers on to the floor screaming. I looked down at my cell phone wondering if Edward still had the same number. What would it hurt to just try and call it. I picked up my phone then called Edward.

"Hello?" To my surprise it was still his number. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. My mind just keep telling me to say something but I couldn't find the words.

"Mini?" He must of heard my thoughts and knew it was me.

"Yeah, Edward it is me."

"What is wrong, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can you come over to my place so we can talk." Edward just laughed some.

"I though we was talking, you do know that is what they made them for."

"Very funny smart ass, come over so we can talk in person." I gave him directions and with in no time he was at my door. I was sitting on my bed with my head in my hands crying, I was so confused, hurt, lost, most of all I wasn't sure who I was anymore. Edward came in and sat down beside me. I could tell I was bringing him down because I was sitting here crying.

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear him ask me but I heard him.

"There's so many times I don't know what I'm doing, like I don't know now." I could tell he didn't know what he was to do so he just left me be. I just stared at the wall thinking about everything. Not once did he say anything just put his head down looking at the floor. "I just can't take no more." Finally after a while Edward finally spoke up.

"I wish I could do that." I was now confused.

"Wish you could do what?"

"Cry, so when you cry I can to." I looked outside to see it was raining and smiled.

"I love the rain." Edward looked up at me now he was confused.

"Why?"

"Let me show you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside in the rain that was coming down. He fallowed me then we stopped just out of reach of the rain. I turned around to face him and then pushed him out in the rain.

"What are you doing?" He asked me laughing.

"You said you wish you could cry, let the rain hit your face so it will be just like your crying."

"You are very strange." I just smiled at him.

"You always give me everything I want, for once it's my turn." Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"Come back home with me please Mini." I looked up in his eyes and could see that he really did miss me. I just wanted to hear him say it, just once.

"On one condition." We was still standing in the rain getting soaked and I was getting very cold.

"What is that?" He looked like he was scared to what I was going to ask for.

"We get our own place, I like living on my own and I would like it to stay that way." Edward just laughed.

"I will see what I can do, we have lots of land so I am sure we can get a little house built just for us."

"Did I say that was all?" Edward just laughed.

"What else do you want?"

"I want to be able to still finish my classes online or at a school near by."

"What are you going to school for anyway's?" I smiled because this was something I was proud of.

"I want to be a writer. You should know that about me." Sometimes when Edward would read my mind it drove him insane how everything in my head could seem so real. No matter how bad of day he was having my mind could send him in another world, a romantic happy world. I guess that is what caused him to fall for me, was because I could take him places no one else could. To a world that only existed inside of me.

"Yeah, let's go inside before you end up getting sick." There he was always worried about me, but I missed it so much that I was glad he was. Every time I was with him it always felt like when you just get married, your happy, and nothing can take that from you.

"I'm so glad you found me." Edward smiled at me.

"_You belong with me_." We walked back in to my small apartment to talk about moving back and living together. How much better our lives are going to be, and nothing can come between us.


End file.
